Aria Hanley
Arianna Therese Hanley (b. 13 March 1971) is a half-blood witch. The youngest child of the current Lord and Lady Fawleys' only daughter. She was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1982 to 1989, hailing as the Mother Lion of Gryffindor House for her protective and caring nature. She and her partner moved to a quaint house in Little Whinging with the house exterior being a colorful shade of pink, yellow, and blue, earning them a reputation of an odd couple. The two of them are hoping to live their RENT dream as broke artists. However, being a member of a wealthy house and having a great pay as a member of the Ministry's military force tends to damper their pseudo-RENT lifestyle. She is a known hit witch who quit amidst her fame after the ministry refused to acknowledge the return of Voldemort. She then rose to become a protector of muggles and muggleborns, and a rebel against the Death Eaters' regimen. Biography Early Life Born as the third child of adventurous Olivia Fawley, youngest daughter of the House of Fawley, and Joshua Hanley, a muggle Scotland Yard detective. She's the youngest of her generation and is more closed to her first cousins' children when it comes to age. Her oldest sibling, Josephine, is 9 years older than her and her brother, Benedict, is 7 years older than her. Her mother died from a spell accident that happened in her job as an Unspeakable when Aria was only seven years old. Her father contracted cancer when she was 10 and passed away when she was 12, during the christmas holidays. After her parents' death, her older sister became the mother and father of the family. Despite the fact that their maternal line have the money, the three orphans were determined to make it through. Her sister found herself as the main source of income, with their brother needing to work a part-time to undergo his healer training. She was close with her first cousin once removed like Damian, whom she was about the same age of, and Rosemarie, who was 4 years younger than her. She was not starved of affections, being a physical child. She loved to hug someone and would sulk if she's alone. She only had few friends growing up and had what may be called co-dependency with her cousin, Damian. Hogwarts Years (1982-1989) First year Aria was a tiny slip and was clutching her cousin the whole way. Her father, who was weak but still found himself pushing himself to see his littlest child off on her first day. Josephine was there, making sure their father didn't stress himself. Benjamin, who was an incoming 7th year, was also there. Upon first stepping in the Hogwarts train, she latched on to her cousin. Despite not being a shy person by nature, she did not deign to talk with anyone else. She and her cousin sat alone in their compartment, turning away any interloper - apart from her own brother who only stayed for a moment before sitting with his own friends. With her cousin's sorting to Slytherin, she was determined to follow him. Despite the fact that her nuclear family were all proud Hufflepuffs, she hatstalled and argued to be with her cousin. The sorting hat, however, searched inside her mind and decided that her stubborn personality, pride, and belief earned her a spot in the house of lion. Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Ministry Payroll Category:J'en Suis Character Category:Dueling Club Member Category:Bird Watching Club Category:Half-Blood